User blog:Knightraven15/Some Team Dungeon thoughts and suggestions.
I saw this posts in IGG, I just copy and share it with every one at least to have the ideas This is not to tell you where and how to do the dungeons but to highlight different options to help you decide what you want to do. Building your team You may not always have the option to have the perfect group may it be your guild mates not having certain heroes, joining a pick up group(random rooms) but that does not mean you can't make it work. Teams are going to want 4 Druids for the heals but Pumpkin duke and Cupid can be used in varying amounts if you can handle keeping atleast 2 of each alive(even that can vary) throughout the fight. After you have the core heroes decided then you pick filler heroes to keep the selected heroes alive by killing any nearby targets, drawing attention of targets or providing a way to keep the enemy from killing your team. Top filler heroes *'Moltanica' - Useful for slowing down the bosses attack it can also serve as a durable tank due to its high health and its ability to fly making him a likely target that can endure. *'Spirit Mage' - Useful for clearing the map of threats at a fast pace *'Shaman' - Can be vital to a hero surviving the bosses stun and its following attacks. *'Frost Witch' - A ground version of Moltanica without a cooldown on the attack speed reduction so she can be very useful Noteable filler heroes Succubus - In terms of debuff and her shorter range she is a lesser version of Shaman Aries - Due to cupid and his cooldown for the boss having 1 aries is ideal but still has his use because of the silence Atlanticore - Mainly useful for Mesa 2 Atlanticore can buy your heroes time by tanking the boss while everyone else scrambles to clear the map until reinforcements arrive seconds later. Reaper - Mainly useful for clearing the map of heroes and troops Immortep - Mainly used for clearing the map of everything it encounters such as troops,buildings,heroes but his Snowzilla - Used the same as immortep without the bonus of clearing walls. Minotaur - Durable tank mainly used to clear the map of buildings,heroes and troops. Any unlisted hero can still be of use so consider all available heroes. Examples of all four players heroes 4 Druid+ 4PD+ 1 Cupid + 2 Moltanica + 2 SM + 2 Shaman + 1FW + 1 Immortep + 2 Snowzilla + 1 Minotaur 4 Druid + 2 PD + 2 Cupid+ 1 SM + 1 Shaman + 2 FW + 3 Immortep +1 Snowzilla + 1 Minotaur + 1 Atlanticore + 2 Aries 4 Druid + 3 PD + 3 Cupid + 2 SM + 2 Shaman+ 2 FW + 2 Immortep + 2 Snowzilla 4 Druid + 3 PD + 2 Cupid + 4 Moltanica + 2 SM + 1 Shaman + 1 FW + 2 Snowzilla + 1 Aries 4 Druid + 2 Pd + 1 Cupid + 1 SM + 2 Shaman+ 2 FW + 1 Immortep + 3 Snowzilla + 1 Aries 2 Thundergod + 1 Champion 4 Druid + 2 Pd + 2 Cupid + 3 SM + 4 Moltanica + 2 FW + 4 Aries Talents to consider for boosting damage to the boss With the new talent system rolled talents that you normally do not want for your raid,hbm and solo dungeon heroes can be put to use on your Co-op Dungeon heroes such as Frost Witch and Shaman. Upon reaching the attack speed cap and damage cap these talents shine. *'Slow Down' - 25% attack chance to deal 100% auto attack damage can be amazing as your heroes reach the attack speed cap and skill damage cap(35k) making berserk,wargod, and bulwark near useless. *'Heavy Blow' and Deadly Strike - Same as slowdown but not as great since it has a lower chance of activating Talents to consider for helping an hero survive *'Revive' - Valuable on any hero but Pumpkin Duke would benefit from it. *'Life Drain' - For those moments in between Druid heals Team formation and placement in the waiting room Setting your heroes formation determines who gets targeted,what they target, and where they go from there so plan accordingly. Examples of Formations 300px 300px 300px 300px Example of where you start the dungeon can determine where your heroes go 600px 600px 600px 600px Credits to: Pintstealth (IGG mod) recreated by 90px knightraven Category:Blog posts